Mistakes
by iwantasoda
Summary: This takes place after the breaking of the Fellowship. Mainly Pippins point of view on what happens afterwards.


**Title:** Mistakes

**Author**: Draco's Love Slave

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** n/a

**Spoilers:** Just for _The Two Towers_

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing (although I wish I owned Aragorn *growl*) I took some liberty with the dialogue because I felt like it. 

**Summary:** This takes place after the breaking of the Fellowship. Mainly Pippins point of view on what happens afterwards. 

            A hobbit didn't belong here, so far from home. At least _this_ hobbit didn't belong here. Grand adventures were fine for hobbits like Bilbo and even Frodo, but not this youngster. Not even out of his tweens, Peregrin Took felt extremely out of place in this world of big people. He belonged in the Shire, not on the back of a smelly Urak-hai being carried to Saruman  along with Merry because they believed that they had the Ring of Power. He looked over at his travelling companion, cousin, best friend, and fellow prankster, his eyes full of concern. Merry didn't seem to me moving and Pippin didn't even want to consider the possibility that he might be dead. 

            "Aragorn," Pippin whispered when the Uraks stopped suddenly and one declared he could smell man flesh. He struggled with the Elven broach on his cloak, dropping in to the ground in hopes Aragorn or Legolas would find it. The Uraks picked up speed and Pippin tried to relax as he watched Merry for any sort of movement. 

            When the Uraks stopped and threw him to the ground, Pippin crawled over to Merry. "Merry, Merry," he whispered profusely , trying to get his cousin to awaken.

            Merrys eyes opened and focused on Pippin. "I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin."

            "I was thinking the same thing. We were safe in the Shire. _This_ is not safe," Pippin declared as the Urak-hai began to declare that they were hungry for fresh meat.

            "How about their legs? They don't need their legs," one of the Uraks said, looking over at Pippin and Merry.

            Of course they needed their legs. Pippin looked fearful for a few moments until the Urak was slain. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and made their way away from the violence and towards the cover of the forest. Pippin screamed when he found himself almost being trampled by a horse, he rolled away at the last second, barely escaping the hooves. Pippin followed Merry to the forest, unaware that they were being perused by a very persistent Urak-hai.

            "Climb Merry!" Pippin exclaimed, climbing the nearest tree. He watched in horror as the Urak shoved a dagger towards Merry.

            "I'll cut a maggot hole in your belly," the Urak growled. Merry retaliated with a swift, well-placed kick. Pippin cheered on his friend as the tree he was currently sitting in began to move, flattening the Urak-hai.

            "Run Merry!" Merry turned to flee, but the tree picked him up and squeezed Pippin in the other hand as he started to speak.

            "Little Orcs! Burárum..."

            "It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking!"

            "Tree?! I am no tree. I am an Ent," the tree said as he stomped slowly through the forest. 

            "A tree herder! A shepherd of the forest," Merry said in amazement.

            "Don't talk to it Merry, don't encourage it," Pippin said, staring at Merry. 'Seriously, if it isn't supposed to talk, don't talk to it. And they Merry's the smart one. I know enough not to talk to trees,' Pippin thought to himself. 

"Treebeard, some call me," the ent continued.  
          "And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked, curious  
          "Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."  
          "We're not Orcs. We're Hobbits!" Merry protested  
          "Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!   
           "No, you don't understand. We're Hobbits... Halflings! Shirefolk!" Merry tried helplessly to explain.  
           "Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."  
           "The White Wizard?" Pippin asked, his eyes locking with Merrys.

"Saruman," Merry said thoughtfully, a bit fearful.

"Gandalf…" Pippin said, in shock as he looked up at the formerly grey wizard.


End file.
